


She Loves Winter

by Ace_And_Alone



Series: They're not ok [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Krypton, Winter, i guess, i love this, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_And_Alone/pseuds/Ace_And_Alone
Summary: Kara loves winter, she loves snow and Christmas.But Kara remembers Krypton, she can catalogue the hundreds of differences between her dead home, and her new one. And it hurts, but snow is pretty and Lena's there.And Lena makes it better, so its ok.





	She Loves Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I know it's only November but I thought this idea was really cute and I was bored so I wrote it. And it's more winter than Christmas, so please don't hate.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> (Also Sol means the sun, I know its Spanish but let's pretend its English-written Kryptonese.)

Kara loves winter.

She loves watching snowflakes flutter towards earth, like a blanket of pure white that covered everything. She loves hot chocolate (with, what Lena called, a _"hideous amount"_ of mini marshmallows) and watching children, so filled with glee and joy, run down the street (despite their parent's fearful looks) to get more snow for a snowman. Kara loves that she could snuggle with Lena all she wanted, and watch ridiculous Christmas movies. She loves everyone's compassion and happiness around Christmas, the inherent peacefulness and love.

There wasn't snow on Krypton. Sure, Krypton was generally cooler than earth (that's why Kara ran hotter than humans) but there wasn't snow. There wasn't even ice. The sheer damage to the planet had completely destroyed any sort of atmospheric conditions. It was just Rao eternally shining. The Seas and the rivers were acidic. The food was created in labs, and the water was so chemicalized for cleanliness it tasted of bleach. There weren't even clouds. It was just Rao, large and red and bright, always. But Kara had never known any different. So the first time she saw people swimming in the ocean, or smiling towards the rain, she cried. She cried because Earth was so... different. Earth was so clean and nice and good that it hurt. Sol disappeared after a few hours and darkness came, but the humans didn't care. It was normal. It was strange. But the Danvers showed her that the water was ok, and explained that clouds were just condensed water vapour, and she was ok. Earth wasn't Krypton. Earth hadn't greedily sent itself into geological destruction, prematurely killing billions in its selfish endeavour for more. Krypton was gone, and this is Earth.

Kara likes snow, though. It was light and cold and fun. She likes watching it crystalize and form, and float gently through the sky. Snow meant Christmas, and Christmas meant family. And Kara loves being with her family. Eating a ridiculous (even for her) amount of food, and arguing with Alex over what movie to watch. Watching Winn fanboy over some new game, and James smile goofily at the new camera everyone pitched in to buy. But what she loves most, was Lena. Watching Lena tear up because she'd never had this. Christmas, a proper Christmas, with family and love. She got everything she wanted with the Luthors, but it was materialistic gifts given from necessity instead of joy. Lena loves that Maggie got her that star wars toy, and Winn got her a new VR game. She loves that Kara remembered the book Lena forgot to buy and that Eliza actually _knitted_ her a jumper. They were gifts given from the heart, and it resonated deeply in Lena. 

Kara loves Lena. So damn much. She looked out her window, the moon was high and bright. The lights in her apartment were low, shadows danced across the walls. Her bedroom was cold, but Kara didn't mind. Lena did though if the freezing hands worming under Kara shirt had anything to say about it. 

"My god, your so warm," Lena said lowly, her voice laced with tiredness. She rested her cheek (which was also abnormally cold) on the middle of Karas back. She wrapped her arms around Karas' stomach, trying to soak up as much heat as possible.

"I take it your cold then," Kara replied, laughing slightly, "How about we get into bed, love?" Kara turned, wrapping her girlfriend in her arms. Lena was always so cold, Alex liked to say it was because she had a cold heart. Maggie said it made them the perfect couple, hot and cold, blonde and brunette, blue and green. 

"Perfect." Lena's face was now hidden, resting on Kara's chest, but Kara could hear her smile through the words. She grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Lena's hair.

Rao, she loves this woman, more than she loves winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I love reading feedback, so please review and let me know what you thought.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
